marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jonathan Garrett (Earth-616)
; Formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Helicarrier, formerly Ryker's Island prison; [Dannemora; Kentucky work farm; Libya; | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 645 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, soldier, former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, criminal, prisoner | Education = | Origin = Cyborg | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Frank Miller; Bill Sienkiewicz | First = Elektra Assassin #2 | HistoryText = Early Life John Garrett had a colorful cimrimal career, he served three months at [Dannemora for assault. He served two years at Ryker's Island prison for grand larceny, and spent six months on a Kentucky work farm for attacking a police officer. Garrett committed several other crimes, including battery, four counts of statutory rape, and sixty-five counts of being drunk and disorderly. He was recruited into the C.I.A.. Great Wheel John, along with other intelligence agents Vasili Dassaiev, Thomas Davidson, Shoji Soma, Cornelius van Lunt, Baron Strucker, Dum Dum Dugan, Nick Fury, Jake Fury, Daniel Whitehall and Viktor Uvarov, were called by Leonardo Da Vinci alias Aries to form the Great Wheel of Zodiac. Each member was assigned a codename from the Zodiac Calendar, John being Aquarius. The group consisted of the best covert intelligence agents from around the globe. After only a few key missions for Da Vinci, he would provide them resources that would be of great value to their own separate agendas. The Great Wheel later fell apart due to the betrayal of Vasili Dassaiev and Viktor Uvarov. S.H.I.E.L.D. The broken Wheel led to the creations of S.H.I.E.L.D., Hydra, Leviathan and the Zodiac Cartel. Despite a history of repeated criminal offenses John ended up becoming an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., with his past records clandestinely expunged. Chastity McBryde Agent Garrett served in Libya alongside agent Chastity McBryde, impressing her with his combat skills. But when he made advances, she punched him in the nose. Chastity discovered that there were no records on Garrett. When she brought this to the attention of ExTechOp, she not only received no reply, but was also swiftly transferred to a minor police action in Venezuela. She filed a complaint to Nick Fury which never arrived. During an imposed furlough, two months later, Chastity continued her investigation, using S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Central Command Computer Facility and cross-referencing law enforcement records from seven states. Elektra After receiving certain injuries in his line of duty, John was provided with a steel plate in his head that could house a recorder, as well as a cybernetic left hand. With fellow agent Arthur Perry, John was sent to San Conception as part of Operation: Scrambled Eggs to investigate the assassination on the nations president. The assassin unfortunately turned out to be Elektra, and after being confronted by the two agents left them to die in an explosion. Recovered by S.H.I.E.L.D. and upgraded to a cybernetic body by ExTechOp. John swore revenge against Elektra. He discovered her next mission to stop The Hand from gaining a presidential foothold over the world with candidate Ken Wind, who'd been possessed by the Hand's Beast, and so he allied himself with her for the sake of the world. Daredevil ... Civil War After the Civil War, he was listed as a potential recruit for the Initiative. War with Leviathan ... | Powers = * Cybernetically Enhanced Body: After being rebuilt as a cyborg, approximately 80% of John Garrett's body was replaced with S.H.I.E.L.D.-issued cybernetics. Only his head and a few of his organs are still his own. He has plastic skin and metal alloy bones, with his muscular system comprised of a combination of pneumatics, hydraulics, and internal electrical generators. His cyborg body thereby grants him greatly enhanced strength, speed, stamina, durability, and agility. | Abilities = * As a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, Agent Garrett is well-versed in both armed and unarmed combat. He is an excellent marksman and possesses considerable tactical ingenuity. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Humans Category:Martial Arts Category:Shooting Category:Government Agents